vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysium
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | "Long live the King" |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Cala Amirah |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Sarradina, Orangeborg, Bab El Nohr |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 1,365,921 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Lord Donald Santa Rantini |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} Saint Elysium is one of 22 provinces of the United Federal Kingdom of St. Samuel. Saint Elysium is bordered by Angliyaa to the east, Saint Issanna Province to the south, Lamanerda Emirate and Minbarrium Emirate to the west. Cala Amirah is the administrative capital and the Province has a population of 1,365,921. The Province is made up of eight counties. History The Muhtasian tribes moved to the region in around 3925BP, having been forced east by the Minbarri tribes. The vast mountains saw many of the Muhtasians die as they searched for a new homeland. Those that did survive reached, what is now Cala Amirah, where they founded a village. In 3919BP, King Zeus I of Samuelonia made Muhtassa a vassal state of Samuelonia and made the leader of the Muhtasians, Gosas Cala Fohr, King of the Muhtassa region. Around 1090BP, Mounism spread to Muhtassa. Mounism was quickly adopted by the Muhtasian people, who had previously worshiped there own gods. In 1053BP, Mutassa became an Emirate of the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia, which was a religous union, remaining territory of Samuelonia. Muhtassa remained loyal to the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia during the first Mounist War of Samuelonia between 1048BP and 1042BP. The Mounist Emirates were defeated in the war and Muhtassa saw it's leaders punished by King Julius II, who sent garrisons to all of the Muhtassan cities. In 1027BP, King Septimus I passed a law, making the worshiping of Mounism illegal. This was a catalyst for the second Mounist War of Samuelonia, which thousands of Muhtasian's took up arms to fight under the banner of Moun. Muhtassa was also heavily involved in the third Mounist War of Samuelonia, during 1001BP and 994BP, which resulted in independence for the North-East Samuelonia Emirates. In 899BP Muhtassa and Makia saw large scale civil unrest between the Mounist and Cruisian citizens. This led to the fourth Mounist War of Samuelonia. After a 14 year long war, Muhtassa and Makia became the New Cruisian Kingdom, with Muhtassa becoming known as Saint Elysium. Saint Elysium remained a province of of the New Cruisian Kingdom until the invasion of the Uestadenia Empire in 587BP. At the end of the Longerathian Wars, Saint Elysium became a Province of St. Samuel. Geography Mountains are the dominant geographic feature with nearly 70% of the Emirate being mountainous and the remaining 30%, being dry and arid. Castle Gallia, Eldenrock, Hanburgh, Denningcourt Demographics Population 1,365,921 Religion Cruisianity - 93% Mounist - 7% Other - 1% Economy Among the Province's mineral reserves are substantial deposits of coal, gold, uranium and antimony. Saint Elysium's terrain is mountainous, which accommodates livestock raising, the largest agricultural activity, so the resulting wool, meat, and dairy products are major commodities. Main crops include wheat, sugar beets, potatoes, cotton, tobacco, vegetables, and fruit. Since 291AP tourism has become one of the largest sectors, with the opening of a large number of ski resorts. Good skiing conditions in most resorts last from September to May, making for a good skiing destination in the off season. Sports Cala Amirah FC is the only professional football club in the Province. The club currently plays in Division 1. The mountainous conditions in the Province make for great skiing conditions and boasts around 33 ski resorts. Category:St. Samuel